


Couch De-Stressing

by geeraymes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - I'm Not Okay Video, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeraymes/pseuds/geeraymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super tiny, super self indulgent fluff flash fic. High school verse, just guys lovin' dudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch De-Stressing

               It’s been a long day.  With the nightmare of a day in high school and enjoyable yet thorough band practice,  Gerard’s completely worn out by 5:30PM.  He crashes onto the couch with a sigh,  staring up at the ceiling for a while.  Part of him wants to take a nap,  an even bigger part considers it.  Gerard pulls his hood over his head and pulls the draw strings,  groaning.  He hears someone enter the living room and groans again,  melodramatic as always.

 

               “ Hey man,  come on.  What’s up? ” 

 

               Gerard peeks his head out from his hood to see Ray,  and he sighs.  Great,  that’s just what he needs.  The sweetest guy in the school asking him what’s wrong,  like he doesn’t even know that he’s part of this collective problem.  It’s tough being any kind of minority in high school.  Be it a kid that can’t swim,  can’t dance,  or happens to want to kiss his friend.  He pulls his hood back over his face and turns into the couch, 

 

               Ray gives a small frown at the sight of his friend,  and he approaches the couch.  Something’s not right,  and he knows it.  He doesn’t want Gerard to feel like this,  like he’s alone.  So Ray sits down on the edge of the couch.  He doesn’t notice Gerard tense up,  that is,  until he puts his hand on Gerard’s shoulder.  

 

               “ Hey . . .  Come on dude,  what’s going on?  Talk to me,  dude. ” 

 

               He can’t lie.  Not to Ray,  not to his best friend.  So he does the next best thing.  

 

               “ The person I like doesn’t like me ‘cause I’m an idiot,  Toro.  They don’t even know I exist like that.  I’m fuckin’ sad,  dude. ” 

 

               Ray frowns at that,  and he rubs Gerard’s shoulder.  He gets that feeling real easily.  He sighs softly and looks over at Gerard,  trying to find his face,  and he smiles in support.  He’s his best friend,  no way is he gonna let him stay sad.

 

               “ You’re not an idiot,  Gee.  And if they don’t know you exist,  how can they think you’re an idiot? ” 

 

               Gerard turns at that,  and pulls his hood away from his face yet again to look at Ray.  His face scrunches up as he starts to laugh at Ray’s humorous yet true logic,  and he tapers off into a giggle.

 

               “ I guess,  man.  But I haven’t even cuddled with anyone in months.  Not since-- ”

 

               “ Hey!  We banned exes names,  ‘member?  And if you’re  _ sooo  _ worked up about it, ”

 

               Ray shifts and orients himself to lay down on the couch with Gerard, wrapping his arm around the top side of Gerard’s waist.  He’s laughing,  and Gerard’s face is bright red as they both struggle to not fall off the couch.  They finally settle,  and Gerard’s got his face over his hands.  Ray nestles his chin on Gerard’s shoulder and raises his eyebrows.

 

               “ Toro,  what the  _ fuck _ ? ”

 

               “ You wanted to cuddle with someone.  I’m gonna be offended if you think I’m a shit cuddler,  okay. ”

 

               Gerard sighs loudly and shifts once more to turn and face Ray.  His face feels red still,  but he’s not going to try and hide that.  Past experiences prove that it’s useless.  So he just watches Ray,  the way his big brown eyes seem to smile along with his soft-looking lips.  How his curly hair scrunches up as they lie together on the couch.  For a moment,  it’s silent between them,  just their breaths hitting against each other’s.  Part of it feels holy.  Gerard swallows.

 

               “ Hey Ray,  I wanna take a nap. ”

 

               “ Yeah,  Gee.  Whatever you want. ”

 

               Gerard nods.  “ But first,  I wanna do something stupid. ”

 

               Ray furrows his brows together. “ Like wha-- ”

 

               Gerard cuts him off with a kiss,  short and fearful.  He pulls back as quickly as he had pushed forward,  and watches for Ray’s reaction.  ‘I ruined it,’ he thinks, ‘I ruined everything.’  But Ray just looks at him,  his face as red as Gerard’s now,  before returning the kiss.  Slower,  and sweeter,  but he pulls back after a few moments.  Ray smiles a little.

 

               “ Wasn’t too stupid,  huh?  Go the fuck to sleep,  Gerard.  You need a break. ”

  
               He grins and pulls himself into Ray’s embrace,  closing his eyes happily.  So his long day comes to a fantastic end.  He can work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Carl voice from Llamas With Hats Episode Two] "I will not apologize for art."


End file.
